La Historia de Missigno
by King Strider
Summary: Esta es la historia olvidada, ¿Un accidente?... no lo creo. Missigno, el Pokemon más raro y poderoso, que hasta los creadores intentaron ocultar... Pero no lo consiguieron.
1. Hacia Ciudad Verde, El comienzo de todo

Esta es la historia olvidada, ¿Un accidente?... no lo creo. Missigno, el Pokemon más raro y poderoso, que hasta los creadores intentaron ocultar... Pero no lo consiguieron.

Ash, Misty, Brock y Pikachu, esta vez no están perdidos, están de regreso en Pueblo Paleta, preparándose... ¿Para la liga pokemon?, pues eso deberían, pero por el momento solo se preparan para comer las delicias que preparan la Señora Kepchum con la inigualable ayuda de Mr. Mime... ¿dije ayuda?, así sería en un día normal, pero no cuando Brock disputa con este desinteresado pokemon la realización de las labores hogareñas.

- ¡Aaaaaaaaah! Me siento como en casa, ropa que lavar, piso que encerar, baños que limpiar, y comida que preparar – Exclamo en voz alta y con los Ojos Humedecidos, cual Ash viendo a un Bulbasaur salvaje, el hacendoso Brock.

- Mime, mime – Añadió por supuesto Mr. Mime.

- ¡Nooooooo!, el baño me toca a mí. No, no toques los platos, esa es mi parte favorita, y el jardín es mi postre.

- Mime, mime, mime, mime – Y muchos "mimes" más replicó el ahora molesto Mr. Mime.

Por supuesto Ash, Misty y la afortunada Señora Kepchum solo observaban aquella... "Conmovedora Escena" Sin mayor participación, después de todo ¿Qué ama de casa cuenta con semejante "equipo" de "sirvientes" tan desinteresados?

Por ese entonces Ash tenia a su haber 7 medallas de Gimnasios, solo le restaba conseguir una más para tener derecho a participar en la Liga Pokémon que se celebra cada año en la Meseta Añil, y el Gym elegido por nuestros amigos para llevar acabo este acontecimiento, fue el de Ciudad Verde.

Cave recordar, que Ash literalmente paso por alto este Gym por su incapacidad de dominar a Pikachu en sus inicios como entrenador, cuando en un acto de valentía, mezclada con una buena cuota de estupidez decidió atacar el mismo a un Spearow, el cual respondió "amablemente" junto con sus compañeros alados con un "delicado" ataque Picotazo, dejando a nuestro héroe y su todavía rebelde compañero sin más posibilidades que hacer mutis... En fin todos vimos el primer Capitulo... Eso espero.

Al pasar algunos días en el que nuestros héroes literalmente no hicieron nada, partieron de la residencia Kepchun rumbo a Ciudad Verde.

- No olvides cambiarte los ya sabes que todos los días hijo- dijo en voz alta la a veces poco ubicada Madre de Ash ¿Habrá alguna madre que carezca de este defecto?

Ash con una gran gota sobre su frente y con cara de "Mamita-yo-también-te-quiero", replica un -No lo olvidaré - oU :

Nuestro héroe, junto a sus compresivos amigos, caminan confiando en que el futuro sería bueno con ellos... pero el destino les tenía preparado otra cosa.

- Ash, este es el lugar en que nos conocimos, yo estaba pescando en aquel lago, y llegaste con pikachu mal herido – recordó Misty, quien por el momento olvidaba un pequeño detalle.

- Es verdad, han transcurrido varios meses desde ese momento, pero lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer, cuando te vi pescando, y tome prestada tu bici... – Ash cambio de color, al recordar que esa bicicleta quedo hecha trisas, y Misty había olvidado ese incidente desde hace muy poco tiempo.

- MI BICILETA : aun no me has pagado mi bicicleta, que esperas, pagame, pagame, pagame, eres un descerebrado Ash Kepchum... - Exclamo Misty con una marcadísima vena en punto de ebullición en la frente, al mismo tiempo que sujetaba fuertemente a Ash en el cuello con una mano y lo golpeaba con la otra.

- Ya chicos, recuerden que aun nos queda mucho camino por recorrer antes de llegar al Gimnasio de Ciudad Verde – El buen Brock tratando de apaciguar los encendidos ánimos de la otrora dulce Misty (Yo la considero dulce... ¿Y?)

- Está bien – Cedió Misty mientras emitía sonidos ininteligibles.

- Gracias amigo, te debo una. – Exclamo el pobre Ash luego de recuperar el aire perdido

En fin, nada nuevo bajo el sol... hasta ahora.

Después de unas cuantas horas de viaje, nuestros amigos llegan a Ciudad Verde, en donde realizan una breve visita al Centro Pokemon de la ciudad, comen su almuerzo, compran algunas pokeballs (si, ya se, en la serie esto nunca se ve, pero que creían, que las pokeballs, aparecen mágicamente en las mochilas de nuestros héroes????).

Por supuesto el "tibio" Brock flirteó con la enfermera Joy, con la oficial Jenny, y con cuanta chica se le cruzará por delante, por supuesto los coscorrones corrieron por parte de Misty.

- Ahí esta el Gym de Ciudad Verde, al fin podré conseguir mi octava medalla, y podré participar en la Liga Añil, vamos Pikachu, sígueme – Ash cada vez más emocionado comenzó a correr hacia el Gym junto a su fiel compañero Pokemon.

Ash, espera, el Gym no se va a mover de ahí, espera – gritaban Misty y Brock.

Mientras nuestros amigos corrían hacia el Gym, un anciano caminando lentamente, se le cruzo chocando, el pobre anciano salto un par de metros quedando tirado sobre la hierba.

El distraído Ash, se apresura y preocupado, ayuda al anciano a ponerse de pie.

- Señor, señor, como esta, ¿se encuentra bien?, por favor discúlpeme.

- Ay ay, ay, estos niños de hoy en día no tiene respeto por la gente mayor – Exclamo el anciano.

- Le pido perdón, señor, corría muy distraído hacia el Gym, y no le vi,

- Hacia el Gym dices, ja ja, ja, y tu piensas que serás capaz de derrotar a Giovanni, al líder del Gym de Ciudad Verde, estas loco, apuesto a que ni siquiera sabes atrapar a un Pokemon – El anciano algo hostil con este chico atarantado.

- ¿Que no se atrapar aun Pokemon?, no señor, se equivoca, si se atrapar Pokemon, de hech...

- ¡Que no sabes! – Dijo el anciano sin darle espacio a Ash para decir lo contrario- pero no te preocupes muchacho, yo ten enseñare... mira que afortunado eres, allí hay un Weedle, lo atraparé y verás lo fácil que es...

- Pe... pe... pero

El anciano dando una serie de giros, y vueltas parafernálicas finalmente dice – Pokebola, veeeeeeeeee – al mismo tiempo que arroja una pokebola hacia el pobre Weedle de nivel 2, quien inmediatamente fue capturado – Ja ja ja ja ja, ves que fácil es ja ja ja ja ja – el anciano tomo postura de cómo-te-quedo-el-ojo.

- Que bien señor, pero no me dejo terminar, yo no soy un novato, tengo 7 medallas y 6 pokemon conmigo, mire: Salgan todos – Ash con su habitual estilo dejo salir a sus 5 compañeros cautivos, Pidgeotto, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Charizard – salgan todos.- por supuesto, al quedar todos libres, le correspondió el turno a Ash de mostrar su orgullo, aunque por muy breves instantes, ya que Charizard comenzó a mostrar signos de rebeldía, y nuestro "humilde" protagonista se vio obligado a llamar a su, como diría Gary, mal entrenado pokemon de regreso a su pokebola.

El anciano algo sorprendido por los pokemon, aunque mas aun por el mal comportamiento de Charizard exclama – Ja ja ja, vez que si eres un novato, podría apostar a que la mayoría de ellos no los atrapaste, te los regalaron o se quedaron contigo por conveniencia, ja ja ja ja. – El observador anciano había dado justo en el clavo, lo que por supuesto humillo al pobre Ash, y consiguió las carcajadas de sus amigos.

Terminados los percances iniciales, el abuelo tomo una postura más seria, y procedió a presentarse – Bien jovencito, quizá carezcas de experiencia, pero puedo apreciar que tienes un gran corazón, me has caído bien, mi nombre es...

------------------------------------------ 0 ----------------------------------------------

Que tal amigos, soy Strider, esta es mi primera incursión en el mundo de los Fics. Hace mucho que quería escribir una historia, y una historia de pokemon, ya que antes tenia un sitio, Planeta Pokemon, básicamente un sitio de descarga de Roms, entre otras cosillas simpáticas, lo mantuve por exactamente dos años, hasta que mi amable hosting me lo boto porque "Estaba usando material del cual no tenia derechos de autor", no dejaban de tener razón, es solo que sitios como aquel siguen existiendo, y me tenía que tocar justo a mi... QUE RABIA, pero en fin, ya van dos años desde eso. Esa fue mi triste historia, ha decir verdad, ahora estoy en otra... estudiando mi ultimo semestre de mi carrera, dentro de poco seré un Analista de Sistemas... también estoy trabajando en otro proyecto con un amigo: se trata de un juego de rol y estrategia en línea, si les interesan esas cosas, visítenlo, no se arrepentirán o.

PD:: debo destacar que mi ortografía es pésima, por lo que pido mil disculpas por cada error que puedan hallar.


	2. Un Viaje Inesperado

... Akihito, ese es mi nombre, no lo gastes.

- Mucho gusto Anciano Akihito – Exclamo Ash todavía con una gota en la cabeza

- ¡Anciana tu abuela! – Exclamo el anciano, digo Akihito - Estos chiquillos de hoy en día que no saben tratar a la gente respetable como yo, Akihito, que no has oído, que ese es mi nombre, no necesitas anteponerle nada, simplemente Akihito, ¡Aayayi mi espalda! – Akihito, aunque no lo quisiera reconocer, sufría de achaques.

- ...................oU oU oU................. Pikapi – Sin comentarios.

Akihito recuperando su postura seria retoma el tema principal – Así que has venido por tu octava medalla, ese Charizard tuyo sería una buena carta, siempre y cuando estuviera bien entrenado, sin embargo, es imposible que puedas derrotar, con o sin tu Charizard, al extraño pokemon que tiene el líder de este Gym... quieres saber porque, deberías preguntar, un muchacho inteligente siempre debe estar haciendo preguntas hasta por los más mínimos detalles, vamos que no te de pena.

- Esta bien Akihito, dígame, ¿Por qué no podré derrotar al pokemon del líder de este Gym?

Akihito deja salir unas carcajadas, para luego transformar su cara en todo-seriedad, carraspea y tomando posición de esto-va-para-largo procede a decir: - No tengo idea – Nuestros tres amigos invierten los pies y la cabeza tomando una peculiar posición de no-puede-ser-esto-posible, pero Akihito, como si nada, prosigue – sin embargo puedo decirles, que tener un duelo con este pokemon, no es algo, como decirlo, "normal"; generalmente cuando se sostiene una batalla, los entrenadores y sus respectivos pokemon dan lo mejor de si para conseguir la victoria, son capaces de aflorar su fuerza interna, dicha fuerza esta dentro de cada ser vivo que habita este mundo. Para nadie es un secreto que algunos pueden canalizar este maravilloso poder mejor que otros, sin embargo lo que ocurre en el interior de este Gym, me refiero al poder de este misterioso pokemon, no proviene precisamente de su interior, es algo más, algo oscuro.

- ¿Acaso cree usted que el poder este misterioso pokemon no es natural? – Pregunto Brock con semblante preocupado.

- La verdad amiguito estoy casi seguro de ello, me explicaré, aunque en muchos casos el poder de un pokemon podría no tener límites, la energía que de ellos irradia es calida y de buenos sentimientos, ya que proviene del corazón, es por ello que los pokemon no pueden morir en batalla, por el contrario se fortalecen y ganan experiencia, tanto en la derrota como en la victoria. Este perfecto equilibrio ha permanecido por siglos, pero... – Akihito perdiendo drásticamente cualquier atisbo restante de su habitual alegría lo que denotaba la increíble seriedad del tema tratado - ...lo que he visto en los últimos días no tiene nombre, dos pokemon han muerto en batalla a manos de este pokemon y su cruel líder.

- ¡Queeeeee! – Exclamaron al unísono Ash, Misty y Brock.

- Esto es inaudito – Brock fue el único que atinó a hablar – ¡En las batallas pokemon no puede haber muertes!

Akihito añade: - así es y ha sido siempre, esto me ha llevado a pensar que los rumores son ciertos.

- ¿Rumores? – Pregunta Ash

- Así es jovencito, se dice que el pokemon del líder del Gym de Ciudad Verde es en realidad un experimento genético.

- ¡Un experimento genético!, si esto fuera cierto, sería un grave atentado contra la naturaleza – Exclamo Misty con un tono acongojado, pero enérgico – Los pokemon no son cosas tienen el don de la vida, al igual que los seres humanos.

- Ya lo creo que si jovencita, pero eso no es todo, además estos mismos rumores dicen que este pokemon es el resultado final, la punta del iceberg de una serie de "Experimentos Fallidos", los que abrían sido arrojados al mar del sur, el mar que rodea a Isla Canela, aunque claro, habrían sido desechados en forma de embriones.

- ¡Isla Canela!, pero ya estuvimos hay, y no recuerdo haber visto nada extraño – Ash rememorando su paso por Isla Canela.

- ¡Puede ser!, no hay que olvidar que estos son solo rumores, lo único real y tangible es el terrible poder de este desconocido pokemon y sus terribles consecuencias.

- Dígame Akihito, ¿Que se encontraba haciendo antes de que chocáramos? – Preguntó Ash

- ¿Qué que estaba haciendo? Las preguntas que haces niño, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? – Akihito comenzó a murmurar – que estaba haciendo, salí del baño, caminaba, ¡Aaaah! sí, me disponía a viajar a Isla Canela en mi dirigible personal ahora mismo ¿Vienen conmigo? (ov)

El grupito, incluyendo a Pikachu, se estrella contra el suelo de manera escandalosa ¬¬

- Si señor iremos con usted, - decía Ash mientras se incorpora – creo que debiéramos investigar por nosotros mismos si es que en Isla Canela esta ocurriendo algo extraño, ¿están de acuerdo conmigo chicos?

- Por supuesto que si – Dijo Misty – si se están cometiendo crímenes tan graves entonces debemos ir a investigar.

- También estoy de acuerdo, cuando pasamos por Isla Canela no préstamos atención a cuanto nos rodeaba, todo por ese incidente en el volcán. – Recordó Brock.

- Muy bien, entonces esta decidido, viajaremos a Isla Canela, lo que haremos es mas importante que cualquier Gym o cualquier medalla.

Enseguida Ash llamó de regreso a todos sus Pokemon que todavía revoloteaban alrededor de nuestros amigos y Akihito.

Mientras Akihito conducía a sus improvisados compañeros de viaje hasta su dirigible, Jesee, James y Meowth dejaron su escondite (con mucho esfuerzo por lo demás), un agujero cavado por ellos mismos, en el que cayeron por accidente (Al caer en el agujero, lo hicieron de tal forma, que el piso falso puesto sobre este, no se rompió, de hecho quedo nuevamente puesto en su lugar viéndose de manera bastante natural) desde este agujero, escucharon toda la conversación que sostuvieron nuestros amigos con Akihito.

- Estábamos preparados para los problemas pero no para las caídas - Exclamo James

- ¡Esto no debió suceder! – Decía Jesee – Nosotros nunca, bueno casi nunca, caímos en nuestras propias trampas, al menos cavando agujeros somos muy eficientes, quizá estemos perdiendo nuestro toque.

- Puede ser, pero eso no es lo importante ahora, ¿Acaso no oyeron lo que ese viejo le dijo a los bobos? – Por supuesto, Meowth poniendo el orden en este grupo tan especial.

- ¡Es verdad! – Dijo James con un atisbo de masculinidad :P – Debemos seguirlos.

- Se imaginan si encontramos otro pokemon como al que se refería ese viejo – Exponía Jesee, velando (a veces) por los intereses del Team Roket – Nuestro Jefecito al fin nos tendría en cuenta.

- Pues no hablemos más, debemos seguir a los bobos y colarnos en su dirigible,

¡Vallamos! – Exclamó el trío al unísono.

El dirigible de Akihito era de lujo, un modelo deportivo de último modelo.

- Guaaaaaaaau – Los tres chicos quedaron con la boca abierta – Su dirigible es de lujo Akihito.

- Ja ja ja ja ja, - Akihito se reía escandalosamente con las manos en la cintura y la nariz muy en alto - ¡Por supuesto! acaso pensaron que se trataría de una cafetera? Bueno pues, arriba.

El interior del dirigible era igualmente impactante, pero nuestros amigos prefirieron no decir nada para no subir aun más el ego de Akihito que ya se encontraba muy alto, quizá más alto de lo que pudiera alcanzar el dirigible.

- Muy bien chicos, abróchense los cinturones, que esto va a despegar – Mientras Akihito se dirigía al asiento del: PILOTO!!!!!

- Pe pe pero Akihito, - Decía Ash con cierta desconfianza y preocupación – No pensará pilotear usted, ¿verdad?

- Ja ja ja ja, las cosas que dices jovencito, POR SUPUESTO QUE SI!!!

- Akihito, no quiero desconfiar de usted pero dígame, ¿tiene experiencia como piloto? – Preguntó Brock

- Claro que si, en mis años mozos fui piloto de una importante línea... de buses, y en vista de que mi piloto personal está de vacaciones, pues no me queda más que pilotear yo, que tan diferente puede ser.

Los chicos cambiaron de color, pero no dijeron nada, solo se dirigieron silenciosamente hacia la puerta de salida.

- ¿Acaso han cambiado de opinión chicos? Ya es demasiado tarde ja ja ja. – Dijo Akihito con voz maquiavélica - De Tin Marín, de do pingüe, ¿cuál era?, ¡Ah sí! – Akihito presionó un gran botón azul ubicado en el panel del dirigible, el cual accionó el mecanismo para cerrar las puertas, al tiempo que Ash, Misty, Brock y no digamos que Pikachu quedaban paralizados sin saber que hacer.

- Mejor será que se sienten y se abrochen los cinturones que esto va a despegar – dijo Akihito al mismo tiempo que presionaba un botón rojo aun más grande que el azul que cerró las puertas (Akihito ni siquiera pensó sobre cual era el botón para despegar, después de todo siempre es el rojo ,)

El dirigible despegó con dirección sur, a una velocidad que debió superar a la del sonido, en el interior del dirigible el pánico se apoderó de nuestros héroes, quienes por poco alcanzaron a sentarse, mientras que Akihito parecía disfrutar de la situación.

------------------------------------------ 0 ----------------------------------------------

Que tal chicos, pido perdón por la demora, la verdad el 80 del este capito lo tengo desde que publiqué el primero, pero creo que me tome mi tiempo en concluirlo.

En el primer capitulo recibí un Review algo nuevo para mi, como ya lo dije, este es el primero que escribo, por eso no puede dejar de agradecer a Julián Manes: Muchísimas gracias.


End file.
